The Things That Brought Them Together
by Graverobber's Homegirl
Summary: Even after eight years, Amber Sweet, The Darling Of GeneCo is still no stranger to love, or jealousy for that matter. Even after eight years, Graverobber is no stranger to love and denial. Love, Addiction, GeneCo, Shilo, Zydrate, Denial, Birthdays and Breast implants. These are the things that brought them together. /Gramber. I'm not good at bio's. R&R for cookies and Zydrate.\\


**Holy Zydrate. Guess who it is.**  
**Spoiler alert: It's me. **  
**Hello, fellow Genterns.**  
**Anyway. This is my first Repo! Fanfiction. Ever since I saw it, I've been shipping Gramber. **  
**Scratch that, I freaking TITANIC Gramber.**  
**Anyway. This started off as a little drabble of Amber having a bitch-fit. Then it got all deep and sentimental. There will probably be a couple of spelling and grammer mistakes. Frustrating, right? guess who doesn't care.**  
_**Me.**_  
**I apologise. I'm Grumpy. It's almost midnight. **  
**Well. I hope you enjoy, please review! Oh and... don't like, don't read. **  
**Happy surgery!**

The sound of high heels heavily stomping across the concrete at a quick pace and crying filled the alleyway, waking the drowsy Graverobber from his sleep.

"Keegaaaaaan!" He listened for a few seconds before he heard the high-pitched voice of a 'damsel in distress' calling him by his birth name. Realisation dawned upon him.

Oh god.  
Amber Sweet. Back from the Opera. Crying.

He dragged his hands down his face before swinging his legs over the side of the disused dumpster he lay in to climb out as he finally stood up on the cold ground, spreading his arms ready to catch her. She fell into his arms, hands covering her face, causing him to stumble slightly as he caught her. "It's not fair!" She screamed over her loud sobbing, stomping her feet. Amber Sweet was famous for having royal bitch-fits when things didn't go her way, and was also known to run to her dear old friend Keegan, otherwise known as Graverobber. She was the only one allowed to call him Keegan. This certain situation was no different.

He held her and awkwardly stroked her hair, he was never good at comfort, or coping at all with Amber's mood swings and princess tantrums. Somehow she kept deciding to come and see him every time she had one. She had already come to him having a tantrum a few hours earlier, before the opera. She'd had some cheap-ass surgery that her father had paid for that went horribly wrong and scarred her face pretty badly. He wondered if this particular fit was about the same thing.

"What's wrong?" He sighed lowly. He loved his friend, dearly so, but sometimes she could be a right pain to deal with.

"What isn't!? Look at me!" She sobbed and broke away from him and pointed at her face. The skin-mask she wore slipped off her face and onto the floor once again, causing Amber to sob even more. He looked in shock. Her face fell off. He knew her dad had said that she would get it fixed, but he didn't think that it was even possible to do that bad of a job trying to /fix/ someone's face. "My face fell off during the show! My cheap-ass dad called me disgusting, and, and h-he denied me as his daughter and offered GeneCo to that twelve-year-old little b-brat Shilo and then decided to fucking die on me!" She screamed and screamed and beat her fists against the walls, still bawling her eyes out. His mind was spinning now, she'd spoken so fast he only just got what she'd said.

"Oh.. That's awful.." He rubbed his head as he spoke in a low voice.

"I know that! That's all you can say!?" She picked her face up off the floor and threw it at him in another fit of rage. He sighed and brushed it off, letting it flop onto the floor. "I'm sorry, Amber." He continued, touching her arm gently. She immediately pounced on his touch and gripped his arm.

"It's not fair!" She cried and bawled, clinging to him.

"I know..." In his head, there was so much more he could say to reassure her, but, he wasn't a counsellor. He knew he'd say something wrong and she'd throw another part of her anatomy at him.

"I'm still beautiful, right?" She looked up at him with sad eyes. Oh god, the insecure girl. He'd had this so many times before with his other clients throwing themselves at him. But Amber was different. She was beautiful, even without the skin on her face. That saying, 'Beauty is only skin deep.' Was a lie. Or was he taking it the wrong way.

"I'm still beautiful, right?!" She repeated, thumping a fist on his chest gently. He must have gone off on a tangent.

"Of course, my dear. You are." He stroked her hair gently and she forced a smile through sobs. He could not put into words how much he hated this almost... 'couple talk'. It wasn't Hiim. Its wasn't himm unless he was around Amber. She had that way wiith him. She could make him almost a different person comepletely. He could tell the day she first came up to him as a naive, little 12 year old girl. She bounced up to him in her little kitten-heels and goth mini-dress. Her black, wavy hair at shoulder length. All natural Amber Sweet, what a thing to remember.

_March 7th, 2048_  
_Amber Sweet had just turned 12, and her father, for her birthday present, had given her the money for her first surgery. Amber had chosen to get breast implants, though her breasts were still developing. Amber had always been quite demanding, and she got things when she wanted them. In other words, a lot of people would call her a brat. _

_She bounced into the allyway, just round the corner from the GeneCo building, and that's where everything started._  
_The Zydrate, the surgery, and Graverobber._  
_It was dark, cold, annd as always, there were junkies roaming around __**everywhere.**__ She saw nothing of this, though. She was no innocent little baby, she knew the world, she knew it well. The litttle rebellious girl out in the world on her own. That was her._

_A couple of girls fell against her, almost knocking her off her feet, but she just shoved them away. She was the most important. Amber Sweet, The Darling Of GeneCo. These were mearly junkies, who must have wished to be in her position. _

_But there he was._  
_Graverobber. _  
_He was draped across a battered-up-bench, with a couple of older girls sitting beside him, all over him - in every possible way. She instantly caught his eye, her slim figure standing tall in front of him, a curious smirk painted across her face. _  
_"Excuse me girls." He mumbled to the the drugged-up whores beside him before standing up to face Amber. "Hello, Darlin'. You're rather young, aren't you?" He smirked back at her, touching her face flirtatiously. He loved to play with his clients, joke with them. They developed a fondness for him, and that way, they'd keep coming back to buy from him. She grinned with a soft laugh. She was flirting with him as much as he was flirting with her. If 'flirting' is what you'd call it._  
_"I'm twelve and my daddy owns GeneCo." she flicked her hair out of her face proudly. "He's given me the money for my first surgery for my twelfth birthday." She held her head high, though still not amounting to his height, nowhere near. _  
_"Ohhh. The darling of GeneCo, Amber Sweet." He nodded and placed a hand on his belt of Zydrate. She nodded back with a proud smile. "So what are you having done, kid?" He slouched back down onto his broken bench and looked at her inquisitively._  
_"Breast implants." She pulled out her black and gold studded purse. "Daddy gave me enough money for Zydrate from the doctor's, but I figured I could get more for the amount of money I have here." She dug around in her purse and pulled out a few coins, chucking them onto his lap. He pulled two vials out of his belt and handed them to her. _  
_"Nice." he nodded and bent over to rest his elbows on his knees. "Discount. Just for you, kid." he smirked. She pressed her lips into a thin line as she gripped onto the vials._  
_"Thanks." a grin spread across her face as she shoved them into her bag. She leant down and kissed him on the cheek gently before starting to descend down the opposite way from where she came. _  
_"Amber." He called before she had reached the exit, causing her to abruptly turn around to face him once again. "Come again sometime. The name's Graverobber." He nodded and she smiled sweetly back at him. _  
_"Of course." She grinned before skipping away once again._

_As she continued her journey, her mind started to wander. His appearance had hit her like a ton of bricks. He'd shocked her comepletely to the core. She knew that she was only twelve, and he looked about 18, which her father would never aprrove of, nevermind him being a criminal. It would be wrong, but she'd never felt something so strange when she'd met someone. he was... different. She had no idea what she was feeling, but she knew she loved it, and that 'Graverobber' hadn't seen the last of her._

_Amber Sweet, The Darling Of GeneCo. The young, naive litttle girl he'd just met, heading off for her first surgery. It concerned him, she didn't feel like just another curious little girl throwing herself at him. It made him feel wrong and right. Graverobber wasn't one for love interest at all, never mind a twelve year old girl, nevermind Amber Sweet, The Darling Of GeneCo. He'd invited her to come and see him again, and he didn't mean just to hook her up with Z. He meant for leisure. Just to see her cute little face shine again. She was a star, and he could see that. But the situation didn't change the fact that no matter how much he'd come to be fond of her, he would never, ever throw himmself upon her until she was older. Criminal or not, he had morals._

Once again, his thoughts were interrupted as she fell upon him once more, her little tamtrum still not wearing old. This time she actually had an interesting story, not to be rude about her, but he would sometimes feel like falling asleep whilst she stomped her feet and screamed about her brothers or Mag, or something.

He eventually managed to drag her into his dumpster, allowing her to lay across his lap as her crying finally began to subside into quiet tears. He'd let her fall asleep in his lap, and take her home later. As soon as Luigi and Pavi were sure to be asleep.


End file.
